Remember to Breathe
by Allura01
Summary: Oneshot. 1xR 'Well I will have to correct you right now. I do care for Heero Yuy, and I think that he may reciprocate these feelings, if the way that he kissed me after the Mariemaia incident, was any indication.'


**Disclaimer: I** **don't own gundam wing…**

**A/N – **Okay people, so this is just an idea that popped into my head today. You need to read this first, or you will probably not understand how this works.

All of the text in (this) is Heero's pov, all of the text in (_**this**)_ is Relena's pov… (_this_) is Heero's flashbacks and (**this**) is Relena's… Ok, got that?

Goody! Now we can go onto the story. I was inspired to write this by a song I was listening to at the time by _Dashboard Confessional _(Gawd, how I love that band) Anyways, I just wanted to know what you think, so please read on and then review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember to Breathe**

**By Allura01**

Here it is. The day, that I had craved for so long, had finally arrived. And in a few hours, I would be on my first date with the epitome of beauty herself.

**_I fixed my lipstick, wiping away the excess and smudge lines, and standing in front of the mirror, I examined my appearance._**

_**Perfect.**_

_**I felt butterflies flutter impatiently in my stomach, and I trembled slightly. I was so nervous that I couldn't even stand for long. I sat down on the edge of my bed, careful not to crease my new evening dress.**_

**_I can't believe it's here already. My first date, with Heero Yuy, was tonight._**

**_I should probably explain, because you're probably thinking, hold on, when did these two get together. Relena Darlian and HeeroYuy don't care for each other. Well I will have to correct you right now. I do care for Heero Yuy, and I think that he may reciprocate these feelings, if the way that he kissed me after the Mariemaia incident, was any indication. _**

Standing in front of the mirror, I shook my head in disgust. No this would never do, the way I look now would never be good enough for Relena Darlian. Not that she would care, but the public would, and the last thing that I want to do is damage her reputation.

Walking to my closet, I scanned through my clothes – which there wasn't much of – and spotted something that caught my eye. I pulled it off the hanger and studied it in my hands.

After I had tried it on, I checked my appearance again, it was as close to perfect as I'd get. I was wearing my plain blue shirt, it was made of some sort of soft material. What it was however, I didn't know. I chose this one because, she had told me that she liked it… once.

My mind momentarily flashed back to the day that I had asked her on this date and I felt my mouth stretch into something resembling a smile.

_I pulled away from the intensely passionate kiss I had just engaged in with the honey blond haired girl. As I did so, the taste of the kiss still lingering on my lips._

'_Sorry,' I muttered, 'it was a spur of the moment thing,' her face was so shocked that I had to cast my eyes down to the ground._

_Suddenly, I felt her small hand tilt my head back up to meet her gaze and I came to find that she was smiling, gently at me._

**_I had planned my outfit weeks ago. That's how long it had been since I had seen him, kissed him. It seemed like so long ago, but I could remember every detail of it like it was yesterday…_**

'_Don't worry about it," she told me with her soft voice, 'I didn't mind,'_

_Smiling slightly, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her into me, and smirked when a small gasp left her throat._

'_Good, then you won't mind if I do it again?' I didn't wait for an answer, although on the outside I may seem like the most confident guy, inside I was afraid of her rejection. I just couldn't restrain myself from capturing those beautifully perfect bow shaped lips in my mine._

_She didn't wait to respond, I felt her lips moving against mine in seconds and after a while I ran my tongue against her lower lip as if to ask for entrance._

**_Oh, how I have missed him so much. I touched my lips as I reminisced on that single kiss that thrilled my entire soul and body with ecstatic pleasure._**

**_I wondered briefly, what he would wear, and hoped to god that he would not wear his usual uniform. Surely, even Heero has more sense than that. I sighed, doubtfully._**

**_I was wearing a dress that Hilde had bought me for my birthday recently; it had never been worn, as I had been saving it for a special occasion. However as this, in my eyes, was a special occasion, I had decided to wear it._**

**_It was blue, as always, it seemed that nowadays I always wore blue. People often say that what you wear normally reflects your mood. For me, however, this was not true, because I was _not _in any way blue, in fact if I had to pick a colour to match my mood these days, it would have to be yellow. Because yellow, as I see it, is a happy colour and I am too. Happy, that is._**

_Her mouth opened straight after I did this, and I pushed my tongue through the small gap, massaging and caressing hers with mine, she sighed happily, and I took this chance to deepen the kiss._

_I pulled away in need of breath and lent my forehead against hers, opening my eyes, I grinned at her slightly. She was panting, also at a loss for breath, but when she finally opened her eyes to look at me, I saw that the cerulean blue orbs were graced with a new, raw emotion that I had never seen before. What it was, I didn't know._

_She smiled at me, the corners of her pink lips turning up slightly._

'_I certainly don't mind, you can do _that_ anytime you wish…' I grinned even more at her statement and sat up properly in my bed._

_We were at the hospital, and I had just woken from three days in a black abyss of unconsciousness to find Relena, who had never faltered from my bedside, staring at me with an intense yet relieved expression on her beautiful face. That's when I first kissed her, and then, there we were, ten minutes later, in a complete spiral of bliss._

'_No,' I started, so suddenly that Relena jumped, 'we should do this properly.'_

'_Huh?' Her eyebrows knit together in complete confusion._

_**This is in fact, probably the happiest I have been in a very… very long time. Although following Heero around like a crushed puppy dog had not been the highlight of my days, I was glad that I had done it. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened, had I not drifted around so foolishly, throwing myself into the hands of danger. But were would I be now? Certainly not getting ready for a date with the perfect soldier himself.**_

'_Relena would you like to go out on a date with me?' I asked, cautiously._

_She smiled, delightedly, 'Why Heero, of course I would!' She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into an embrace._

_I groaned, involuntarily, and she immediately backed away from me._

'_I'm so sorry… Did I hurt-' she started, but was interrupted by a light tapping on the door._

'_Relena…' Sally's voice called through the wooden door, 'Is Heero awake, I saw his heart rate increase on the monitor and decided to come and check up on him._

_Relena sighed, and pulling away from me, sat back down in the visitor's chair._

'_Yes Sally he is,' she replied, somewhat reluctantly._

_Sally emerged through the door, a few seconds later, holding a tray of something that looked like it was supposed to resemble food. My stomacher churned in revulsion. _

_In her other hand she was carrying spare clothes, which I noticed were mine. A blue shirt and plain black slacks, they were both brand new things that I had hung in my closet but never got around to actually wearing. I had many clothes that went through the same process. _

_What can I say? I like my black pants and green tank top, there were comfortable and reliable._

_Relena smiled at me as she watched Sally set the clothes at the end of the bed. I eyed them suspiciously, running a hand through my unruly dark hair._

'_I picked them for you,' Relena said nervously, I turned to stare at her, and she tucked her hair, tensely, behind her ear, and bowed her head down to stare at her hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. Something I had noticed, that she tended to do when nervous, 'I really like that shirt, I don't know why you've never worn it.'_

_**I was still sitting on my bed, fidgeting with the hem of my dress – something I am inclined to do when I get nervous - and glancing nervously at the clock. He was picking me up at seven. And here I am, sitting waiting for him and it's only half past six! I can be so pathetic at times, but I was really looking forward to this night.**_

I laced my black shoes up carefully and quickly, and glancing at the clock, I noticed that I was running behind schedule. I had wanted to be exactly on time, I couldn't have her waiting on me.

The emotions that were flowing freely through my veins were phenomenal. It was crazy, I had never felt this way before, _ever._ How was it that she could bring out all of these new emotions in me?

I was nervous, overwhelmed, anxious and apprehensive all at once. What if the date went wrong? What if I messed it up?

I couldn't believe this was happening to me… ME! Of all people, I was the one to be getting these feelings. What happened to the calm cool and collected Heero that I used to be?

I was starting to panic.

'Remember she asked you? Remember to breathe…'

I inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky scent of my own cologne and then exhaled. For some reason it helped. Whenever I was feeling stressed, I hear Relena calling to me in my head… calling 'remember to breathe,' I can't actually remember when it was that she said this to me, but I'm pretty sure it was when I lay, unconscious, in her arms after the Mariemaia incident, and I also think that she was mostly talking to herself.

I grabbed my jacket and my keys, and opening the door, stepped out into the cold December's evening. A shiver ran down my spine, as an icy cold wind caressed my face with callous fingers. My nerves might have had something to do with this sudden shudder as well.

'**_Remember to breathe… and everything will be okay,' I told myself, nervously. Oh god, why was I so nervous? _**

**_I didn't quite know the answer to that question. After all, it is only Heero, I've known him for nearly two years now, and just because I know that he feels the same way about me, I'm acting like this?_**

_**Get a grip Relena… **_

**_Alright. I breathed in deeply, holding it for a few seconds before letting go, and exhaling. Suddenly my mind flashed back to a memory from a few months ago…_**

**Heero collapsed into my arms after the incident of Mariemaia.**

'**Finally… It's all over…' I told him, as I cradled him in my lap, running my fingers affectionately through his hair.**

'… **Remember to breathe… and everything will be okay…' I said, mainly to comfort myself. I had said this for two reasons, one being that I was scared that I may lose Heero, and two, I wanted him to hear me, I wanted him to know that everything would be okay, for us, if he just stayed with me… stayed alive.**

**_The doorbell rang and I jumped, dashing to the top of the stairs where I managed to constrain myself and hold my posture. Taking each step rather slowly, I reached the bottom in seconds. How that worked, I will never know. Anticipation and anxiety ran rapidly through my veins like wildfire, and I hesitated for a few seconds before opening the door and greeting my visitor with a genuine smile._**

"Relena…" I choked out, "You look, beautiful," I hoped that she didn't hear my voice shaking, and I really hoped that she wouldn't see behind this facade that I was putting on and see how nervous that I truly was.

**_His voice was so soft and silky, it truly did make me melt, right there. I stared at him, at a loss for words. How on earth could he be so calm? Especially when I, myself, was a jittery bunch of nerves._**

"_**Good evening Heero," I greeted, eventually finding my voice.**_

"Well, shall we go?" I asked her, I had to fight off a very strong urge to jump her right there and kiss her until the end of time.

"**_Yes, of course," I answered, as I stepped out onto the porch, pulling the large front door shut behind me, when I turned around again, Heero was holding out his arm for me. I smiled and accepted his offer._**

'Remember to breathe…' I told myself repeatedly in my head… She was just so… beautiful; there were no other words to describe her. My eyes danced down from her face, and I noticed, that she was wearing a dress that came off at the shoulders, revealing the creamy pale skin of her slender shoulders to me. 'Remember to breathe…'

'…**_And everything will be okay' I smiled…_**

"_**Okay?" I asked him, his attention snapped up from somewhere below - I was hoping that it wasn't my chest – to meet my eyes again.**_

"Okay," I answered, my voice strangely fading to my old monotonous one. At last, I was calming down. We walked, slowly towards my car and I thought…

'At last, this night has come…'

'…_**And I know that it will be my finest.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_'True love never lives happily ever after - true love has no ending.' -- K Knight_

What did you think? I'm not too sure about it, it's kinda 'off' or something, and i know Heero seems out of character, well compared to the one i make him out to be in my other fics, but hey! Who knows what goes on behind that stoic mask of his!

Please Review, because, you all know by now, just how much i really do love you guys lol!

Love ya'll (see)

Allura


End file.
